trainer tails chp 1
by wibby g
Summary: A pokemon trainer is well on his way in a journey but much is to come


The road to evolution

The last thing I knew I was running for my life, a shiny scizor was running behind me. I was about to be caught when I threw all my poke balls out releasing an arcanine, machamp, elekid, and pupitar. I was yelling commands when suddenly out of no where a donphan came using a rollout. He barely missed me when I was tripped by on of his ears. I was on the ground when I finally yelled at my arcanine to use flare blitz.

Then I woke up at the pokemon center in Eterna City. The nurse came into my room asking if I was all right when I noticed something wrong, I had five poke balls on my belt. I let all of them free and noticed that the scizor that had been chasing me was released. I immediately called it back. I asked how it had gotten there and she replied, "it had been in a poke ball since we picked you up. Why James?"

"because that scizor was chasing me through Eterna Forest," I said, " it probably would have killed me." The nurse then left my room. I was outraged I had been chased through a forest and now the pokemon that forced me to run is now mine I couldn't believe it. I took out my pokedex and released scizor. I held the pokedex out and pointed it at him. I then asked what it's attacks were. In it's mechanical voice it answered, "x scissor, metal claw, flamethrower, and guillotine." When it finished I put my pokedex away and recalled scizor.

The next day I was out of the pokecenter and ready to go. I was headed to the gym when suddenly scizor escaped his pokeball. He somehow knew where I was going and raced to the gym. I had to race to catch up with him but when I did I scolded him. When we entered the gym we were greeted by the sound of whips and the snap of a tree. When scizor and I walked forward we saw an intense battle going on. Gardenias roserade was whipping at the challenger's barbroach. The match ended with the barbroach being slammed against a tree.

After the battle was over I walked up to her and asked her if she was busy and if not if we could battle. She answered no and said she would be happy to battle. The first pokemon she sent out was her roserade. I sent out my scizor. When she saw my pokemon she couldn't help but admire it. "you must have battled hard to get that scizor" she said. She attacked first. Her roserade used toxic for some reason sending a blob of poison towards scizor. He didn't even move when it hit. I waited a second until she commanded her roserade to use vine whip. This is what I had been waiting for. "Grab it scizor," I yelled. Immediately scizor grabbed the vines. "Now swing it against a tree," I commanded, "And now scizor flamethrower." After a few moments in the scorching hot flames the roserade fainted. "Not bad James, you've really studied." Hesitating for a moment she moved her hand over her pokeballs trying to chose which one was the right to chose. Finally she chose one and threw it out on the field. As it was flying through the air she yelled, "turtwig I chose you." when turtwig landed on the ground there was a moment of hesitation until gardenia slowly nodded, suddenly turtwig shot a single seed out of it's mouth strait at scizor. "Return scizor," I yelled. As I pushed the button on his pokeball. I picked elekid and threw out his pokeball. I threw the pokeball just inches to the left of where scizor was so the seed wouldn't hit him. Gardenia seemed to expect it and told her turtwig to use bullet seed. As these seeds passed elekid to use thunder punch. A few of the seeds hit him while he was running towards his opponent but once he got closer he hit him square in the jaw. Turtwig was hit so hard by elekid that he flew at a tree snapped it's trunk and went strait into the wall. It got up and started charging for a solar beam when he collapsed. Suddenly elekid started to glow bright white and started growing. When the light settled James pulled out his pokedex and pointed it at the newly evolved pokemon. The pokedex said, "electabuzz the electric pokemon, it windmills it's arms to slightly boost it's punches. Foes have been known to escape in the meantime."

the end of chapter 1


End file.
